


Самая крепкая связь

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: О демонической верности и не только
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	Самая крепкая связь

С высоты птичьего полета лес выглядел совсем иначе, чем с главной башни замка — словно неровное зеленое одеяло с вкраплениями желтого и красного. Осень все больше вступала в свои права, подходил к концу очередной год. Но течение времени не беспокоило демонов, и смена лет не означала для них ничего, кроме чередования погоды. Для людей все было гораздо сложнее.

Находясь в теле птицы, Куроо покружил над деревьями и снизился, пытаясь высмотреть небольшой отряд. Они точно должны были проходить где-то здесь, других путей к замку не существовало, а скрываться они почему-то не считали нужным. Он нашел их быстро: разложили на поляне костер и теперь готовили ужин. Глупцы. Куроо мог легко расправиться с ними и сделал бы это, не удерживай его чужая воля, которая была для него важнее даже собственных желаний.

«Осторожно, они тебя заметят», — раздался в голове голос Ойкавы, и Куроо понял, что, задумавшись, спустился слишком низко. С ними был маг, действительно, мог почувствовать.

«Увидел, что хотел?» — Летать было интересно, но все-таки через какое-то время надоедало. Да и птиц Куроо не любил.

«Нет. Подожди еще немного».

«Ты же сам говорил быть осторожнее», — не удержался Куроо. В ответ только раздраженно фыркнули, но ничего не ответили.

«Все, возвращайся». — Кажется, прошло не меньше десяти минут, прежде чем Куроо дождался. Он расправил крылья и спорхнул с ветки, полетел в сторону замка.

***  
— Зачем мы смотрим на них каждый день?

— Мне интересно. — Ойкава сидел возле хрустального шара, вглядываясь в прозрачную глубину, и к Куроо даже не обернулся.

Куроо с детства знал, что предназначен в слуги и советники будущему королю демонов, и гордился этим. Расти и взрослеть рядом с ним было весело, и позже, когда они вошли в возраст и стали любовниками, сделалось только лучше. Но увлечения Ойкавы людьми Куроо не понимал никогда.

— Какие это уже по счету? Шестые или седьмые? Они все равно потом умрут, и ты расстроишься.

— У меня есть идея, в этот раз все будет иначе. У них будет больше времени, они останутся со мной.

Слишком долгая жизнь, слишком мало им подобных вокруг. Демонам просто было скучно, и развлекались они кто чем мог. Куроо даже не собирался всерьез переубеждать Ойкаву.

— Значит, меня тебе мало?

— Ты — это совсем другое. — Ойкава уже отвлекся от шара, посмотрел — и его магия коснулась Куроо тепло и ласково. 

Демонический союз действительно был совсем другим, не тем, что люди называли дружбой, любовью или доверием. Дружить и любить демоны не умели, да и доверие среди них было не в чести. Нет, долгая жизнь и одиночество сближали, и демоны сходились, срастаясь магией, чувствуя и понимая друг друга лучше, чем кто-либо. Связь намного более крепкая, чем люди могли себе представить.

Куроо подошел ближе, положил руки Ойкаве на плечи — погладил, слегка сжал, стараясь не задеть когтями.

— Ты мне поможешь? — Ойкава поднял голову, и Куроо вгляделся в его вертикальные от яркого солнца зрачки, окруженные багровыми радужками.

— Как всегда, мой повелитель. — Куроо наклонился и поцеловал его.

***  
— Ты хочешь дать им долгую жизнь? — Они шли по лесу, густая трава и кусты цеплялись за длинные дорожные плащи. Прогуляться в своем настоящем теле, не захватывая какую-нибудь птицу или зверя, было приятно. — После того, как они тебя предали? И даже еще не вернулись?

— Ты сам видел в шаре — они вернутся. — Ойкава шагал быстро, слишком быстро, а еще, кажется, злился.

— Зачем тебе это? — Куроо не понимал его. 

— Мне они нравятся. Я не хочу, чтобы они покинули меня так скоро. — Это уже многое проясняло: эгоистичное желание получить то, что хочешь, Куроо понимал. Даже если для этого приходилось идти на определенные жертвы. — Им добираться не меньше недели — зелье как раз дойдет. 

Зелье, само по себе несложное и варившееся быстро, все-таки требовало редких ингредиентов, немного крови и очень много магии. Куроо приготовить такое было не под силу, но у Ойкавы могло получиться. 

Они шли уже несколько часов и успели отойти далеко от замка. Сначала собирали травы, растущие вблизи, а к ночи должны были добраться до склонов горы, к тому, что необходимо сорвать в полночь.

Они не задерживались и не делали привалов — демоны, в отличие от людей, в отдыхе так часто не нуждались, — и, когда солнце начало садиться, на горизонте показались горы. Высокие величественные пики. Куроо хорошо их помнил, хоть и был здесь всего раз, давно — после не возникало необходимости.

Они добрались до небольшой поляны, окруженной деревьями, уже ночью, сели рядом у корней старого дуба, ожидая, когда наступит полночь. Они молчали — разговоры всегда только мешали магии, а сейчас и вовсе были не нужны. Полная луна светила ярко, Куроо отчетливо видел, как начали пробиваться тонкие, почти прозрачные стебли, расходились узкими листьями, выпускали бутоны — до тех пор, пока ровно в полночь те не раскрылись, и вся поляна не засветилась бледным серебристым светом от сотен распустившихся цветов.

Только тогда Ойкава все так же молча поднялся. Он срезал цветы серебряным ножом, а Куроо разглядывал его темный силуэт и вспоминал, как давно, столетия назад, так же смотрел на собиравшего здесь цветы для зелья Ойкаву — гораздо более юного, с небольшими еще рожками, но не меньшим желанием удержать понравившегося ему человека рядом.

В тот раз у Ойкавы ничего не получилось, пусть и сделано все было правильно, — не хватило магии. Теперь он стал гораздо сильнее. Но и людей было двое.

Куроо отвлекся и не сразу заметил, когда Ойкава подошел, завернул принесенные цветы в темную ткань и сложил в сумку. Потом сел рядом, и Куроо приобнял его за плечи. Они ждали рассвета и думали — кажется, об одном и том же.

***  
— Ты проверил, далеко они еще? — спросил Ойкава, стоило перешагнуть порог. На Куроо он не оглянулся: внимательно рассматривал кипящее варево, которое помешивал, одновременно поворачивая котелок по часовой стрелке.

— Далеко. Не отвлекайся. — Насколько видел Куроо, зелье выглядело неплохо: мутно-зеленое, пока еще почти без магии. — Когда будешь проводить ритуал?

— Сегодня ночью. — Ложка двигалась размеренно. Вдруг замерла ненадолго. — Ты никуда не уйдешь?

— Я останусь. — Ритуал, как и любая сильная магия, был опасен. Куроо беспокоился, не хотел, чтобы Ойкава занимался этим. Но и повлиять на то, что тот решил, никак не мог. Ему оставалось только ждать. — Я буду недалеко, позови, когда понадоблюсь.

— Ага. Погоди, — Куроо уже собрался уходить, но вернулся обратно. — Рога зудят… можешь почесать правый? — Куроо коснулся чувствительной кожи у основания рога, больше поглаживая, чем расчесывая. — Ага, так хорошо. — Напоследок Куроо провел рукой по волосам, пропуская мягкие пряди между пальцами — уже для собственного удовольствия.

Он не был уверен, хочется ему, чтобы у Ойкавы получилось, или чтобы он и дальше оставался только его, без необходимости делиться с теми людьми так долго.

***  
Когда Куроо поднялся в комнату на самом верху северной башни, которую Ойкава использовал для серьезных заклинаний, свет уже был погашен, остались только свечи в углах большой и сложной пентаграммы. Зелье в прозрачной емкости — пока еще зеленое, — стояло на постаменте в ее центре.

На самом деле, заходить не имело смысла — присутствовать во время самого ритуала Куроо все равно не смог бы, его магия только мешала и отвлекала. Он собирался ждать за дверью, чтобы потом, когда помощь понадобится, быть рядом. Но ему хотелось увидеть Ойкаву, пробыть рядом так долго, насколько возможно. А еще — показать, что он здесь, хотя, наверное, тот и без того это почувствовал. 

Теперь, когда все было готово, Куроо тревожился.

— Ты как? 

Ойкава обернулся — возможно, он тоже волновался, но в глазах уже стояла пеленой концентрированная магия — холодная и равнодушная.

— Хорошо. — Разговаривать сейчас с ним было не проще, чем с самой бездушной стихией, — все равно ничего, кроме односложных ответов, не добиться. Но тот вдруг добавил: — В этот раз все должно получиться.

— Да. Все получится, — эхом отозвался Куроо.

Закрывая дверь, он успел увидеть, как Ойкава, стоявший в центре пентаграммы с поднятой над чашей рукой, провел ножом по ладони, и темная кровь закапала в зелье, окрашивая его в новый цвет.

Тяжелые, покрытые рунами двери не выпускали из комнаты ни звук, ни магию, но из-за связи с Ойкавой Куроо чувствовал ее отголоски: собственная сила откликалась на всплески, завихрения и короткие затишья в ритм произносимого заклятья. Он точно знал, что творилось за дверью, и заметил бы, если что-то пошло не так.

Окончательно все стихло только через несколько часов. Куроо потянулся к двери, но она распахнулась прежде, чем он успел открыть.

Ойкава стоял на пороге — бледный, с расширенными зрачками. За его спиной в стеклянной чаше в центре погасшей пентаграммы билась, словно живое сердце, прозрачная жидкость, источавшая магию настолько сильную, что с ней было тяжело находиться рядом.

— У тебя получилось…

— Да.

Ойкава вышел из зала и закрыл за собой дверь, отсекая доступ магии из комнаты, и Куроо сразу почувствовал, насколько мало ее сейчас осталось у самого Ойкавы. И все же — больше, чем в тот прошлый раз. Все будет хорошо, он скоро восстановится.

Ойкава выглядел усталым, шел с трудом, тяжело опираясь на Куроо. В спальне Куроо уложил его на постель, перевязал до сих пор кровоточивший порез на ладони. Обычно на демонах все заживало быстро, но не раны, нанесенные магией, — те заживали дольше, так же, как у людей.

Куроо раздевал его осторожно и бережно — множество застежек камзола, завязки рубашки — и Ойкава позволял ему, доверял во время своей короткой слабости так, как не доверился бы никому другому. Тело Ойкавы было холодным, как лед, его знобило. Куроо укрыл его, а потом, раздевшись сам, тоже забрался к нему под одеяло, обхватил руками, согревая и потихоньку делясь своей магией: через контакт кожа к коже оно шло быстрее, через секс — лучше всего. Определили в прошлый раз, с тех пор и пользовались.

Ойкава пошевелился, повернулся к нему, тоже обнял его. Он медленно коснулся языком шеи, провел ниже, вылизывая кадык — ласка ленивая, но приятная, — и Куроо опустил руки ниже, подхватил под ягодицы, сжимая упругую плоть.

Ойкава подставлялся под его руки, впитывал жар и магию, как будто оживая, согреваясь.  
Куроо перекатился, лег сверху, и Ойкава обхватил его ногами, подался навстречу, когда Куроо начал проталкиваться внутрь, медленно усиливая напор, соединяя их еще теснее. А потом он начал говорить.

— Зачем они это сделали? Предали меня, — шептал он сбивчиво, как будто не совсем осознавая. Слова лились сплошным потоком, Куроо чувствовал, что захлебывается, тонет в них. Он толкнулся сильнее и глубже, и еще раз — стараясь вытряхнуть из него эти мысли. Хотелось, чтобы Ойкава был сейчас с ним, а не с теми людьми, которые этого не заслуживали.

То ли сработало, то ли слова иссякли сами, но Ойкава замолчал, посмотрел ему в глаза и потянулся к нему. Целовал жадно, неосторожно, то и дело прихватывая губу острыми клыками или царапая свой язык о клыки Куроо.

И до самого конца Ойкава был только с ним.

***  
Отряд уже подходил к замку, Куроо видел всех их в шаре, чувствовал их мага — даже слишком хорошо чувствовал, если так подумать. Похоже, слишком много времени провел рядом, наблюдая.

Зелье стояло в той же комнате, в чаше, в которой было приготовлено, но следы магии немного выветрились, и находиться рядом с ним уже не было тяжело. Теперь оно выглядело совсем как вода — маг бы еще определил, но обычный человек выпил и даже не понял. Если бы ему было до того: зелье могло подействовать только на человека, подошедшего слишком близко к краю смерти. И даже тогда могло не сработать, заранее никак не проверить. В тот раз тоже казалось, что получилось, — до момента, когда все вдруг пошло не так.

— Как ты собираешься дать им зелье? Сначала убьешь их?

Ойкава пожал плечами.

— Придется. Они не согласятся и не поверят сейчас.

— Тогда, может, и не стоит начинать? Зачем они тебе?

— Стоит. Нужны.

— Они тебя возненавидят — люди придают слишком большое значение ерунде и не прощают тех, кто их смертельно ранит. Тебе точно нужно именно это?

— Не возненавидят, я видел будущее. Там все хорошо.

— В прошлый раз ты тоже видел. И, ну я не могу сказать, чтобы мне результат не понравился, но ты-то явно ожидал другого.

— Все получится! — Глаза Ойкавы вспыхнули опасным огнем, и Куроо примирительно поднял руки перед собой. Не стоило этого говорить: шуток насчет того случая Ойкава не понимал даже спустя столько времени. — Можно подумать, у тебя есть варианты лучше.

У Куроо варианты были. Много вариантов — вот только Ойкава бы их не одобрил.

— Тогда готовься, они появятся завтра.

***  
Демоны всегда делали только то, что хотели — в этом смысле вся иерархия и власть по праву силы и рождения были бесполезны: если демон действительно собрался что-то сделать, они бы его не остановили.

Куроо подошел к лагерю ночью, когда люди уже спали. Ближе к замку они наконец взялись за ум и теперь выставляли на ночь дозор. Хотя не то чтобы это могло им помочь. Сейчас на страже стоял мелкий и рыжий, сонно всматривался в темноту. Куроо он был не нужен. Он закрыл глаза, почувствовал лагерь изнутри: сны и дыхание, мысли еще не спавших. Он нашел два знакомых сердцебиения — люди, которых хотел для себя Ойкава, — мысленно потянулся к ним, тенью вонзаясь в их тело и разум. Вот и все. Теперь осталось напоить их зельем, и дело сделано.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Маг. Стоял возле дерева, опираясь на посох, выглядел совершенно спокойным, но магия уже концентрировалась вокруг него. Готовился ударить при первой же опасности.

— Пришел помочь. — Маг ему не доверял, сразу было видно. — Проверь, двое из твоего отряда сейчас умирают, им нужна моя помощь.

Маг прислушался, повторяя то, что совсем недавно делал Куроо, его глаза широко распахнулись.

— Не может быть... что ты с ними сделал?

— Ничего. Дай им это. — Куроо достал из-под плаща склянки с прозрачным зельем. Он не собирался их убивать, скорее наоборот — и маг не почувствовал злого умысла. Похоже, их магия действительно синхронизировалась.

— Хорошо. — Он осторожно принял склянки из его рук, а когда Куроо уже собрался уходить, спросил: — Почему ты нам помогаешь?

— Потому что я очень добрый. — Куроо усмехнулся, уверенный, что его словам все равно не поверят.

— Тогда спасибо. — Куроо почувствовал, как к нему потянулась чужая магия, пытаясь выведать имя: — Куро?

Не совсем, но это было близко, очень близко. И все-таки: белый маг, а помощь от демона принял. Он был интересный, стоило к нему присмотреться.

— Не за что, совсем не за что, белый маг Кенма. Завтра увидимся.

Уже отойдя от лагеря, Куроо почувствовал, как снова забились два сердца — по-другому, теперь в их ритме отчетливо слышалась пульсация магии. Значит, все-таки получилось.

Завтра они дойдут до замка, даже не догадываясь, что пережили эту ночь только потому, что получили немного крови и магии великого короля демонов, спасшие их от смерти, давшие нечеловечески долгую жизнь. А дальше — как сложится. В любом случае, Куроо был доволен.

***  
Даже если казалось, что демон помогал кому-то — в первую очередь он все равно делал это для себя.

— Ты вернулся? — Ойкава ждал его у входа в замок. — Зачем ты забрал зелье?

Он не злился и не волновался, словно чувствовал, что ничего плохого не произошло, просто хотел знать.

— Всего лишь помог тебе. В очередной раз. — Куроо подошел ближе, вплел пальцы в волосы возле его рогов и прижался лбом к его лбу, передавая все, что видел и чувствовал в лагере.

Ойкава удивленно вздохнул.

— Почему? — Он положил руки на талию Куроо, не отодвинулся, даже после того, как в контакте больше не было необходимости.

— Ты этого хотел — и мне тоже так захотелось.

Ойкава широко улыбнулся, его магия расцвела радостью, жгучей, обжигающе-яркой. Эта радость передалась Куроо, заполнила до остатка и стала их общей. 

Ойкава получил желаемое, теперь все было хорошо.


End file.
